Understood Souls
by lunartosolar
Summary: Sophie never felt she belonged; anywhere. A story of friends, romance, culture, and betrayal. New twist on Middle-Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I should be updating my One Step Forward but I've had this plot in my mind for a while! Enjoy! By the way, I am so scared of flying and always stress out the whole ride lol. These are my thoughts when flying... plus kids, so not a good time for me. Also, I give thanks to my wonderful beta, who does my other stories as well. Enjoy!**

Sophie sat in the hard backed, plastic chairs of the airport, nervously checking her phone for the time. 10:32. Only 15 more minutes until boarding began. She couldn't shake a feeling of premonition, but knew her anxiety and fear of planes could be making that a great deal worse. She tapped her feet and turned to her sister. "Libby, I really hate flying, no matter how safe you say we will be. Yeah, thousands upon thousands of planes are in the air everyday but we are 40,000 feet in the air. What if we hit an air pocket?" Sophie turned to her bag and shifted through it, popping a piece of gum in her mouth, and chewed it ferociously. She quickly stood, paced in front of her chair for a few minutes, then clunked back down on her chair.

"For fuck's sake, we are going over the Bermuda triangle. That location has been ridden with downed planes, destroyed ships, and people never to return. They haven't even found the wreckage of half of those planes, or ships. We are flying right over! What IF something happens? What if we we are that one plane out of a million?" Sophie wrung her hands and grew angry at her sister's annoyed face.

"Sophie, nothing will happen. This happens every time you fly. You sit here and are anxious but guess what? Everything is fine each time. Now you're just being annoying." Libby turned to her phone, texting away.

Sophie huffed and stood up, pacing. She heard the overhead speaker relay, "Flight 1308, boarding now. First class may now board." Sophie smoothed her crumpled boarding pass as she watched the gaggle of people move forward. The mothers with their babies soothing them, the businessmen chatting away on their phones, college girls ready for vacation giggling in groups, all such different walks of life. Sophie had a pang of loneliness, waiting in line while her sister paid her no attention. Sophie always felt like something was missing from her life. A hidden puzzle piece, a sense of restlessness. She joined groups, kept herself busy, went on vacations and no matter what she did, deep down, something felt... wrong. Sophie yearned to be somewhere she was understood, and her soul called out to be appreciated.

Sophie was nudged by her sister as the group around her started to move.

"Now boarding Group D. Please give your boarding pass to the attendants."

Sophie smoothed her crumpled boarding pass again before handing it to the sickly sweet, smiling attendant.

She followed her sister, up into the plane, and finding their seats they sat, side by side. Sophie listened with one ear to her sister chatting about her newest boyfriend, and recent parties, who got wasted, who slept with who, and meaningless gossip. All the while wishing she wasn't on the plane, and on solid ground, instead.

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep while we fly. Wake me if you need me." With that, Sophie watched as Libby buckled her seatbelt and drifted off to sleep.

Sophie followed the directions of the flight attendant to buckle her seatbelt, and her stomach lurched as she felt and heard the roar of the engines starting. Clenching the armrests her knuckles turned white, and Sophie grit her teeth, and the plane moved forward. She felt the power of the engine as the plane took off and the force of it, pulling her back in her seat.

Sophie trembled slightly, attempting to stop, but unable to. She was embarrassed at her own reaction, that she was so nervous but everyone else seemed so calm. Rising rapidly in the air made her stomach drop and her ears pop as the pressure fluctuated. Just keep calm, keep calm, you're okay, you're okay. Plenty of people fly each year and they're fine. She repeated those words of assurance to herself, a mantra of sorts.

After the plane leveled out, Sophie relaxed, easing back from her earlier rigid posture. She took her tablet out, and turned to the movie she downloaded. Recommended by a forum online, Sophie purchased it a few hours earlier, noting how everyone commenting said it would truly immerse you and make you feel as if you belonged. _Lord of the Rings... so we know there is a ring. OOOOOOO elves! Men! Dwarves!_ Sophie liked the beginning already. She cracked her back half-way through the movie, then again at the end, feeling the ache of sitting in one position without moving. _So good. Man, I wish I had discovered this earlier._ Sophie exited out of the app, turning on her mind numbing games, to pass more time. Slowly her head nodded forward, and her grip on the tablet loosened and her hands relaxed in light sleep.

A shift in the plane woke Sophie from her snooze as the overhead speaker in bland tones crackled out, "The pilot has turned the seatbelt light on. Please put your seatbelt on, we are encountering slight turbulence." Sophie fortunately kept her seatbelt on the entire time, due to her worries and need to keep safe.

The plane began shaking, and wavering. That lasted for a few minutes, the silence on the plane was oppressive. It stopped for a bit, before a large popping noise drew screams and curses from the fliers. Sophie could hear her sister starting to get scared and curse under her breath, just having woke up a few minutes ago. She felt her sister grab her hand, which in itself was rare because Libby only shared her affection with either her boyfriend or friends. They clenched and squeezed their hands, drawing comfort from one another.

The plane dropped making other passengers scream in fear and terror. A smell of smoke and acid drifted in the cabin, choking and thick. Sophie choked on the smoke and could see through the haze that people were having the same reactions as she was.

The pilot's voice crackled through the smoke, "This is the pilot speaking. Prepare for crash position."

The plane began to descend rapidly, throwing Sophie back in her seat. She heard crashes behind her, and she assumed most likely it was people who refused to buckle. Oxygen masks dropped down, and Sophie grabbed at hers with shaking hands. She sucked in the sweet, clear oxygen as others beside her passed out. Alarms began to blare overhead, the screeching dulled as Sophie's heart beat a symphony in her chest. She dared a quick glance at her sister, who was slumped over, cell phone clutched in her hand.

Overhead compartments popped open as the plane tilted on its right side. As the plane began a freefall and others tucked their head between their knees and hands over their head, Sophie was attempting to follow suit when a heavy, hard, carry on suitcase flew off the rack and slammed into Sophie's right temple. Her head erupted in sharp, gnawing pain. It was focused on the front of her head but with that falling of the airplane, the pressure increased, making her feel as if her head weighed 150 pounds. The space behind her eyes began to ache and warm liquid dripped down her head, onto her jeans.

The world around her dimmed as she faintly heard the screaming around her and the jarring impact of the plane hitting something before she passed out, and the environment around her grew dark

The oddest thing was she could hear whispers around her, unlike the screaming earlier. They seemed melodic and beautiful. Voices that floated through the air, leaving golden, wispy trails in their wake.

Sophie felt like she was floating on her back, drifting on nothing. She felt comforted, protected, and oddly enough, warm. She tried to open her eyes, but saw nothing until the darkness lightened to reveal a heavenly aura. A man - no, a being was more like it. Not defined as male or female, with long, ashen white hair. The hair was almost silver in color, not the color of age as Sophie was used to. The face was ethereal, and serene, ageless. His eyes were what caught and held Sophie's attention. They were bottomless pale amber pits of all knowing and all encompassing wisdom, and she was in awe. _Who is this?_ _If I could say just like God, I would._

The being spoke, surprising Sophie. "Greetings, Edain Sophie. You have stumbled on this realm, uninvited. I have known souls such as yours, and none have shone to me like yours. You are lonely. Your fëa is dying, in the world of men. I have been granted the request of your fëa and a new life, for you. You were never meant for this world, little one. I shall place you in our world, child, but it is up to you to weave your song in Eru Ilúvatar's making."

A small gazebo sat a few yards away from where they were, the designs twisting like branches on a tree, the wood a light grey. She sat on soft, spring green grass, soft as moss. The ground was pleasantly lukewarm, free of twigs or stones. Trees surrounded the small glade, the colors of the leaves sharp and similar to the grass. She could hear a small stream to her back, the gurgling unmistakable. Sophie zoomed back to the conversation, and this being.

 _World? What world? I mean, it's true I feel depressed, and lonely, but I don't want to leave Mom, Dad, or Libby._ "I don't understand what you mean, sir. Another world? I just want to go home! Who are you? Where am I?" Sophie finished her speech, closing her eyes tightly. She flinched as a cool hand pressed against her forehead.

"You will find what you need, child. As for I, you may know me as Ohan. I am the deliverer for the veil between your world and ours. I will be your guide, for this world; you will be quite confused and disoriented when you awake. Do not fear; you will not be alone. Now, sleep. Watch for the flower."

 _Flower? What flower?_ Before Sophie could voice her thoughts, Ohan laid a hand over eyes, and Sophie slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, guys! Such a long few weeks, and stressful time for me. Enjoy!**

A tweeting bird sounded off to the left of Sophie, the call unfamiliar. A slow spreading, fire like pain enveloped her entire right shoulder, and the upper half of her arm felt heavy and immovable. Sophie's headed pounded like someone was beating on it with a steel drum, the copper smell and warm trickle down the side of her head alerting her to the bleeding. She took stock of the situation, mentally recalling what happened. _Plane crash? Okay. Fuck, everything aches in some way, but my shoulder and head hurt immensely._ Her legs felt sore, and she could see where some shrapnel had worked it's way into her calf, the leg oddly numb and unfeeling, as if the area below her knee was asleep. _Moving me to a new world without a new body… glorious._

Sophie tried to familiarize her surroundings. She lay between a large rock and a massive oak tree, partly shielded from view. She looked down at herself and gasped. Her clothing was in tatters, large, visible rips where she assumed shrapnel from the plane had glanced her clothing. Her shirt and pants were uncomfortably damp, presumably from blood, because the concentration seemed to be on her calf, and upper shirt, but the garments were stained with dirt so it was hard to tell.

Sophie attempted to sit up, but quickly dismissed that idea when her head spun so fast, she thought she would pass out. Knowing she would need help, but unfamiliar with the area, Sophia started internally panicking, and the anxiety she knew well reared it's ugly head. _I can't move! How am I going to get help? I'm going to die here… alone. Ohan was wrong…_

Sophie snapped her head to her side when a rustle to her left made her heart beat hard. _Who is that? Is it an animal? Am I going to be eaten?_ Sophie forced her body to comply with her mind. She rose on her knees, leaning back on her ankles, a hand on the tree for support. Ignoring the warning bells in her wobbly legs, the fiery pain in her temple and the grinding pain of the metal wedged in her calf, Sophie faced the rustling bushes. _Even though I'm not much better than when I was sitting on the ground, at least I'm standing now. It's not like I could run away anyway._

A large rabbit bounded out of the forest, eliciting a groan of frustration out of Sophie. _I got scared of a rabbit? Come on, Sophie! Get it together, you idiot._

Sophie turned the opposite way, slowly to not further her injuries and stopped, only to see several arrows inches from her, drawstrings taut on the bows, ready to strike. Sophie froze in fear. She watched as a couple of these warriors bows wavered, once they saw her injuries but still kept their arrows in the same place. They were all in muted colors of brown, green, red, and gold, with their hair braided on the sides of their head, pulling it back. Their hair shades wavered between light brown and jet black, all had hard stares of grey or dark eyes, and pale skin. They were both incredibly beautiful… and utterly terrifying. _Hooooly hotties… Scary hotties. Stop it, Sophie. Not the time!_

"Who are you, human? What are you doing past our scouts undetected? Explain yourself."

Sophie opened her mouth, then shut it, unable to compile words, still extremely fearful, and in pain. She put her back to the tree, sliding down to sit on the ground, looking up at them. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered. "I just woke up here, please, I don't know where I am. I don't mean you any harm, I promise!" _It might be prudent to not mention my dream of being brought here. I don't want people to think I'm nuts, but I'm feeling pretty crazy right now._

As Sophie looked upon the weapons, she began to become dizzy and disoriented, some of the figures doubling. Before Sophie could utter another word, she fainted, slumped against the tree.

 _Sophie awoke to the same bubbling brook as before. She forced herself to a seated position and glanced around, her body painless in this dream world. The same being as before sat in the gazebo, hands folded, seeming to be patiently waiting. Sophie drew herself up, walking timidly to the gazebo. "Um, I don't understand why I'm here… Or where I even am. I wake up in a place that isn't familiar, injured with people pointing weapons at my face. Could you, ya know, explain things to me?"_

 _Ohan gazed at her, slight amusement in his eyes. He placed his hand over his heart and gestured for her to sit next to him. "When I planned to send you from your world to ours, it was to open a realm of understanding very much needed for you. Your soul, essentially, was dying. It called with remarkable clarity and purity. My maker commanded, I obeyed. You are very unusual to call so heartily, for a human, to where we can hear, through the veil of the worlds." Ohan paused at the incredulous look on Sophie's face._

" _Human? You're not human? What are you? An alien?" Sophie blurted out, then covered her mouth with her hands and looked abashed. "Sorry…"_

" _I'm not an alien; WE are not aliens. The places of Middle-Earth include dwarves, elves, humans, hobbits, and numerous others. The world needs healing and strength. Long has Middle Earth suffered under wrath and ruin. Evil does not only exist in your world, but ours too. To see a human untouched by malice is exceedingly rare. I have been commanded by Eru for your mission, Sophie. I will be your guardian through this journey. There are few mixes between races, human and elves. You will be neither completely man, or completely elf. Now, you must return, speak not of our dreams. They will be revealed to those deserving in due time." With his last word, the world around Sophie grew blurry and distorted, and she knew no more but darkness._


	3. Unfriendly

So sorry guys! Too long I haven't posted! Long storry. I just started mediaction for my raging anxiety and OCD and it is helping me focus on writing! Plus life changes. I will be more forthcoming with these new chapters! Enjoy babes!

A crackling was the first sound that Sophie heard, before she attempted to force her eyelids open. To her dismay, Sophie could barely open her eyes. The energy required was just too much for her to attempt. Sophie then sat with her eyes closed until she could gather the energy and attempted to pinpoint her surroundings.

 _First, my body. Head was okay, a dull throbbing, better than the roar it was earlier. Shoulders are sore, along with multiple other parts of my body. Okay, scratch that, all of my body. My shoulder feels odd, heavy... and numb. Same with my calf. I hope I didn't bleed out right here... That would suck. Survived a plane crash and right here is where I go. Actually am I dead? Ohan maybe had gotten confused 'cause it would be just my luck_. Sophie then turned her attention to her surroundings, and was able to shift her position on the ground, where she could feel a root digging into her back.

The crackle and pop of the fire, a rustling a few feet from her, and then the air around her disturbed. A cool hand was laid on her forehead, and hands carefully checking where she knew the injuries were. Sophie gathered up her will and forced her eyes to open a crack where she could view a fire to her left, the heat wafting her way and encouraging her. She tilted her head slightly to face the sounds of movement and whispering. There was a group of people sitting around a fire, some reclining comfortably, others engrossed in tasks and a few standing, looking into the distance alert, and aware. Sophie felt oddly calm, like that one time in college when she had smoked marijuana and sat on the bed for hours staring at nothing but a bland tv show. _I feel like I'm floating… like out of my own body. I'm tired, but I think at least I should feel pain? At least a bit? Why am I not scared? I just had weapons pointed at me, and now I'm laying on the ground with people I do not know, these… people? Shit, motherfucker, they have pointed ears! WHAT. THE. CRAP_. She followed the points of their ears down, to slender figures, and long legs. _Okay, so they all have dark hair.. Mostly. And they're pretty quiet. I can hear whispers but otherwise, they don't speak any louder than that. I can try to hear more but my head feels so heavy, and even thinking requires too much energy. I know I should feel scared and alarmed but I just feel nothing._ Sophie lost her train of thought when a pair of brown, oiled, fine leather boots came into her line of vision, followed by a crouching elf, with a mane of long, thick, blond hair. He had pale skin, luminescent blue eyes, and long lashes, with a high nose. He was remarkably fair, and men back on Earth didn't even hold a candle to his beauty. _Oh man, I better not say something stupid, 'cause he looks important and I always say the most ridiculous things when I'm nervous_.

"So, human, what were you doing on our borders, past our guards, basically unarmed? Don't you know it's dangerous to be alone with no weapons? Who are you?" The elf spoke, crouching.

 _I don't want to be sitting while he's asking me questions, that's not polite_. Sophie tried to urge her body upward, but not one part of her body complied. She let out a long sigh and the elf blinked before helping her upward and leaning her carefully against a nearby tree.

"I do not know where I am, who you are, why I am here, anything." Sophie tried to give a small smile but it ended up as a painful grimace instead, her speech slow, and the words heavy in her mouth.

"How did you come upon these injuries? We do not normally receive others with such severe injuries without having been in battle."

 _Shit! I don't really know what to say to that without giving anything away._ Sophie could feel him watching her eyes and facial movements for clues of distress, or lying, and she was careful to keep her face blank. "I fell from very high… Last I remember I was opening my eyes in the forest. I faintly remember crawling to find help, after I had climbed to the top of a tree to view where exactly I was to get a grip on my location."

He gave her a disbelieving look, his carved features cold and doubtful. "You.. fell? With metal, unknown to us, wedged in your calf? Explain, I am not one to tolerate lies."

Sophie fell silent, measuring his facial reactions. _Shit, shit shit. Shit._ "I do not know how to explain, exactly, without you thinking I am absolutely nuts."

Glorfindel looked at her long and hard, before turning to another elf behind him and speaking in low tones. He turned back to her, his face inscrutable.

"We will see, human, when you arrive with us, just what happened to you." He stalked off into the night, the trees swallowing him beyond the clearing.

An elf with long dark brown hair came to crouch beside her, her dark amber eyes warm and inviting. "I am Aundimel, and I am a healer. May I check your injuries?"

Sophie grimaced at the thought of anyone touching her but obliged, glad it was a woman. As much as these male elves were hot, seemingly angsty, and mysterious, she still welcomed the comfort of another female tending to her. Plus, she was definitely feeling her wounds more. As Aundimel turned to a brown satchel lying a few feet away, Sophie was lost in her thoughts. _What is it with these elves all being glaringly beautiful, I feel so, so… plain next to her. Like a caterpillar next to a butterfly_. Sophie mentally shook out of her thoughts, and blinked as Aundimel come over once again.

Aundimel handed her a small, clay cup with an herbal smell wafting from it. Sophie looked into the cup and recoiled slightly. _No doubt it's going to be worse than the cold medicine Mom used to push down my throat when I was sick. Nasty orange goo, tasted like rotten eggs, artificially sweetened to hide it._ "What is it?" Sophie asked, curiously.

Aundimel gave her a sympathetic look. "It is a pain reliever, so if anything hurts more then you can bear let me know and I'll strengthen the brew. This will make you quite drowsy, perhaps a bit out of it because traveling will be quite uncomfortable for you. It is quite nasty, so I added honey."

 _Oh gee, traveling. Just what I wanted to do, probably arrive and get interrogated. Wonderful… Wonderful._ Sophie shuddered, and tipped back the cup. She immediately forced herself to swallow, not trying to think about the taste. It took all of Sophie's mental strength to not spew the brew everywhere. Vile, it was. _Bleh, tastes like the one time I tried taking a diet regime, and had to inhale that foul drink mix. No, it's worse._

Sophie handed her the cup, shifting her tongue around, trying to get the aftertaste out of her mouth. Aundimel bustled around her, one hand checking her shoulder, another going to her ankle, and lifting the linen bandages there. She grabbed a bowl and unscrewed the lid before smearing it on Sophie's now twitching calf, her muscles protesting and skin aching. She tried to pull her ankle away but the slender hand of Aundimel on her ankle prevented her from doing so.

"I know it must be quite uncomfortable, especially since the metal was close to your bone and a major artery. But the lotion should help numb the area and hopefully prevent any persistent bacteria. It's made of elderberry and other herbs, hence the smell. The tea I gave you earlier should start working soon. Until then, just rest."

 _Why is she taking such kind care of me? It's pretty obvious that the blond one doesn't trust me one bit._

Aundimel gave her a smile and walked back closer to the fire with her satchel of supplies, sitting next to a slim male elf, with large, almond shaped eyes and light brown hair.

 _He's dressed a little differently than the other elves from earlier and now. He has weapons, looks like long daggers, but his hair is tied differently. And his clothes are different colors_. The elf in question looked up at Sophie and met her gaze squarely. He blinked at her, then inspected her with his gaze before bringing his attention back to Aundimel and conversing quietly.

Sophie turned her gaze upwards to the stars twinkling in the night sky, through the spaces in the leafy canopy. _I wonder where you are. If I ended up here, where are you? Lilly where are you? I hope you're okay… Please be okay. Just, please. I can't imagine you gone, or life without you_.


	4. Whispers of Dreams

Sophie awoke to the hustle and bustle of a camp being packed away, and Aundimel's hand on her shoulder.

"Come child, take this medicine before we depart. We have a long few days ahead."

Sophie blinked blearily, glancing around. Packing was being done at a rapid pace and fires being double checked to make sure they were snuffled out to prevent any lingering sparks. They loaded saddlebags on the horses; each had loads on either sides, and thin blankets were thrown over each horse, for the horse's comfort. Saddles were thumped on next, and girths adjusted. Each saddle was varying shades of light brown to dark brown, while slightly dusty. The horses' hooves were checked for any stones or foreign items before being rounded up, waiting for their owners to mount.

Aundimel tapped Sophie's cup, reminding her to hand it to Aundimel, before she stored the cup and grabbed her horse's bridle. "This is my steed. You will be riding with me for the journey, and I will oversee your injuries. You will ride in the front of me, and we will stop for rest every few hours." Aundimel beckoned for the elf Sophie noticed yesterday. He came over with a curious look, and Aundimel introduced him. "This is Calanon our other resident healer. If you have any aches or pains that cannot be ignored, you may come to him as well. We must make haste, as there are unsavory creatures around."

Sophie let the horse sniff her hand as Aundimel mounted and slid backwards to make room for Sophie. Calanon came behind Sophie and lifted her by her waist to sit in front of Aundimel, adjusting her various states of injuries to prevent further discomfort. They stood in place for a few minutes, the occasional snort from a horse and hoof stomping, but otherwise quiet.

Aundimel beckoned her horse forward, Sophie jolting to keep her balance and wincing when her leg ached in protest. This is so NOT going to be fun! She headed towards the middle next to Calanon who was currently mounted and strapping a quiver to his chest and a dagger sheath to his saddle.

 _Boy, these elves sure carry a lot of weapons! Are we in danger? I thought Cala-something or another was a healer? Why the weapons then?_

As if he could sense her curiosity, Calanon met her eyes and replied, "We all carry weapons. This is a dangerous time -- many orcs and wolves have been sighted in this area. We carry for an abundance of caution and preservation. Orcs and wolves hunt in packs, so it's better to be prepared. You are riding in the middle because healers ride inside while warriors ride on the outside."

Sophie looked around at the horses and riders patiently waiting, some leaning to adjust their seats before setting off, others talking side by side quietly. By the front of the group was that blond elf Sophie was questioned by earlier. He was standing tall and proud in the saddle, his golden hair a banner in the wind, his horse snowy white and muscular. He met Sophie's gaze, his eyes hard before breaking contact and gesturing his horse to move forward. Everyone set off in a slow walk for a few minutes, Sophie trying to move with the gait of the horse, unused to riding.

Aundimel's hands rested on the reins in front of her, her arms a steady enclosure around Sophie. They picked up to a trot, Sophie tried to hang on as well as she could. Aundimel's arms tightened their grip, ensuring Sophie wouldn't fall. Calanon was riding alongside them, the horses' flanks feet apart. Sophie could feel his gaze on her, measuring how she was faring. _I wouldn't doubt that she's somehow watching me also from behind._

As they trotted for a while, Sophie began to feel drowsy, her eyes closing beyond her will. _I guess that medicine she gave me earlier is really... kicking in…_ Sophie slept.

She awoke to a raindrop hitting her on the eyelid, _Bugger, I hate the rain when I'm outside… wait._ Sophie took stock of her surroundings. She lay propped on the ground, her back against a boulder. Elves were walking back and forth, some carrying saddles, others carrying flasks. Sophie unthinkingly moved her leg and groaned at the lightning pain that shot up her leg. Her shoulder was aching, again, making Sophie feel miserable.

Calanon, noticing she was awake, headed over. He knelt to her level, a hand on her good shoulder. "How are you feeling? Achy I bet. To a non trained eye, Sophie would look plain tired. But to a trained, experienced eye, he could easily tell the travel was making her more tired than it would if she was in perfect health, noting the pale pallor of her skin, the slumped posture, and her shifting of weight, to keep weight off her injuries. He noted to mention it to Aundimel before they departed, as it would be a few hours for the horses to get adequate rest.

At Calanon's inquiry, Sophie signed and threw a strangled smile on her face. "I'm okay. Just a but sore, not as bad as before though." Calanon's look of disbelief said more than words ever could. After a combination of traveling, not accustomed to being in the saddle and injuries, Sophie was exhausted, mentally and physically.

Calanon gave a pointed look at her and shook his head. "You'd be wise to heed a healer and tell the truth. With centuries of experience we can easily spot an injury. Otherwise you will just make it harder on yourself, and lose our trust that you are not in pain. Be honest, with yourself and with us in terms to your healing. We have healed many a warrior and civilian alike. Now, tell me honestly, how are you feeling? What pains you?"

Sophie's mind raced. _I'm fucking crazy I swear. Something isn't adding up. Did I hit my head too hard? Am I really here? Am I having a wacky dream? This just doesn't make sense. I feel like my head is spinning with this information and I'm being delayed processing it. It… it just doesn't feel real. This doesn't happen to people, it just doesn't, especially to someone like me._ Sophie brought her knees up, ignoring the protests of her injuries, brought to a roar because of the movement, and buried her head in her knees. Muffled by the sounds of others moving around her, Sophie let out a small sob, trying to quiet the sounds so no one would hear or notice and she could have a moment of self pity. She wasn't fooling anyone. She stayed in that position for a while, looking track of time as she dozed lightly in her misery, eyes itching and heavy, the skin around her eyes feeling tight.

Sophie was startled out of her doze at a warm hand placed on her good shoulder. She let out an involuntary groan at her body's response to being surprised, her body screaming at the sudden movement. She lifted her head, to see Aundimel crouching by her, one hand holding a cup, and the other still on her back. "Drink this, I can see you're in pain. We still have a ways to go, and I would prefer you to be asleep for most of it."

Sophie willfully accepted the cup, tired, and in too much pain to argue. She gulped it down, gagging internally at the taste, but welcoming the drowsy darkness it brought, and that soothing release from her pain, mentally and physically. Sophie knew the more she didn't process her loss and keep pushing it out of her thoughts, the worse her grief would be in the long run. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to care. This was just too much.

Sophie drifted off, barely acknowledging the sudden soft cushion below her, and the hand stroking her hair.

She was surrounded by agonizing flames, licking across her flesh, leaving bursts of pain as they flickered and popped. She choked on the smoke, thick and heavy, making the visibility hard. She held a hand in front of her face, and could barely see her fingers in front of her face. Her eyes watered from the heavy air, and the singe of the flames.

The flames parted to reveal a man, clad in all black, his hair a glinting silver, accenting the flames now behind him as the smoke cleared in a circle, enclosing only her and the mysterious man, the flames popping behind them. He was tall, towering over her, his eyes piercing through her, the pupils a bright, startling orange. His hair was long, to his waist, straight and he held an aura of seduction. He wore a long black robe, shimmering in the dance of the flames. His boots were black with heavy buckles on either side, clanking as he stalked towards her.

Sophie blanched, and looked for any object she could use to protect herself. The ground was bare of any usable objects, so Sophie took off her shoe and threw it at him, taking off running.

She jumped through the flames with an agonizing gasp. Her whole body burned with a fierceness unrivaled by her plane crash injuries. Even though the man did not say a word, she could sense his intentions, laced with malice. He would do something unthinkable to her, the alarm bells in her head ringing. Her mind and body both agreed in symphony to run, get away, and not to let him catch her. So Sophie ran, across the barren, desolate wasteland, a tall mountain far in the distance. The small, sharp rocks bit at her feet, and she stumbled on one to look back and see him advancing, his beautiful face twisted into an ugly sneer.

 **"You cannot run, little mouse, I see you. I will catch you."**

Sophie bolted, running like the depths of hell were nipping at her heels. She ran towards a vague forest in the distance. As it grew closer and her lungs burned, she could make out little golden flowers dotting the sparse grass growing. She gasped for breath, her mind urging her to reach that forest. She felt a connection, a sudden warm pulse twisting though her.

 **"I see you, little mouse. I see you."**

Sophie jerked, giving one last dash towards the forest as she could, sensing the man fast on her heels.

She heard a voice ghost through the air, the tone warm and comforting. _"Come, come back to the light. Do not let the darkness swallow you whole. Come back to the darkness, child. Do not let the darkness swallow you whole. Come now."_

The voice had a strong pull to it, shattering the earth around her, and pulling her away from the nightmare. The man extended his hand, face contorted into an unrecognizable expression of pure menace and thunderous malice.

 **"No!"** He screeched, his fingers wrapping around her wrist in a last effort to keep her there. He recoiled, snatching his fingers away in agony as his fingers bubbled and simmered upon touching her. He glared at her, and then sneered, with one last remark. **"I know who you are, Sophie of the void. I will find you, mouse, and we'll have some fun."**

Her wrist burned with a fiery wrath, and she watched in horror as her skin turned an ugly red, the flesh nearly burning away, in the imprint of his fingers. She looked up at him and zoomed in on his bubbling hand, where one finger lay missing. How freaking creepy, you asshole. Slowly the world around her faded to a soothing, merciful nothing.


	5. Awaken

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for the long, long wait. I have a couple of chapters lined up already. It's been a crazy year, one of my children got diagnosed with a learning disability, I injured my ankle, I've been working a lot. I had problems getting my muse back, but it seems it is here to stay this time. Thank you for continuing to message me both on here and on AOA. Leave a review or message me if you want. Best wishes to the New Year.**

She came to slowly, birds twittering around her, and the rustle of cloth brushing against the floor. "Mom? I feel awful," she croaked. Her face felt oddly warm, but her body was freezing. She could feel her damp clothes, oddly softer than what she was wearing earlier. The ground was softer too, reminding her of the down comforters back home. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind but Sophie couldn't quite pinpoint it. As she woke up, her thoughts came rising back in one swoop. The plane crash, waking up in a forest in the middle of god forsaken nowhere, the pointy eared, luscious elves, mister golden high uppity gorgeous stick up his ass, and the dreaded ride to wherever the hell she was now.

Her shoulder ached and her wrist still burned, haunting her in reality of that nightmare. Her calf was encased in something soft, but seemed unusually heavy to her. It throbbed, and Sophie groaned, her whole body twinged like when she traveled in the car for hours in one position. She moved her head towards the sound moving away from her and cracked her eyes, squinting at the light coming through half open windows. She was able to spot the door closing right as she was able to open her eyes. _Damn, I feel so tired. Where am I?_ Sophie started to look around, trying to grasp her surroundings. The room was a soft yellow, with plants to her left and wood cabinets set against the far wall. They were etched with beautiful designs, swirling elegantly, reminding her of the Celtic designs she saw in Ireland once before.

She tilted her head upwards slowly to avoid jostling her shoulder to see a swath of vine-like light purple plants hanging on the tip of the headboard. They smelled quite soothing and the scent was light enough to not notice it in the air unless you focused on it. She shivered, feeling oddly cold and dizzy. She held a hand in front of her face, watching the slight tremors shake her hand. _What is wrong with me? I feel like shit._

Sophie looked down at her injuries, attempting to scrunch down enough to pull up the blanket to see what was making her calf so heavy. She accidentally jerked upwards, making her shoulder erupt with pain and she let out a loud curse as the door opened.

A woman entered the room, tall and beautiful. She was pale, and her skin seemed to shimmer. She had blue eyes, tinted with grey, framed by long, dark lashes. Her hair was long, midnight black. She wore a floor length, blue, satin-like dress, and she made no sound as she stepped towards Sophie, a soft smile on her face. She came and pulled up a chair against the wall beside Sophie, sitting down to observe her.

Sophie gazed at her, closing her mouth in embarrassment as her mouth was open unconsciously. Sophie was stunned at this woman's beauty. _It's like a beam of moonlight over a peaceful meadow. Oh god, I can't imagine what I look like right now. Like a rat next to a peacock._

The woman spoke, her voice like a lullaby. "Hello, my name is Arwen. I'm here to help you, I hear you've had quite a spill. You were very ill when you arrived here, and your injuries were quite Glorfindel and his patrol found you quite far away from any villages." She held Sophie's gaze while speaking, her tone soft and even.

Sophie spoke, her words coming out rushed and garbled in her confusion. "Where am I? How sick was I? How long was I out? Who's Lord Glorfindel? Why is everyone here beautiful?" she took a deep breath after, impatient to hear the answers.

Arwen laughed and reached for Sophie, grasping her good hand. "You are in Rivendell; you've been out for 3 days. My father has had quite a time lowering your fever and deciding the best course for you. You were very stubborn receiving treatment. The darkness seemed to not want you out of their grasp. He wishes to speak with you on that once you are up to speaking, and on the mend. Lord Glorfindel is the commander of the defenses here and one of my father's closest advisors. He was one who questioned you before Aundimel cared for you. We are all elves, Lady Sophie, including yourself."

Sophie tried to hide her surprise at that statement. _Oh! That's right, I forgot I was an elf, ya know, with everything else going on. I cannot keep track of all the surprises that keep popping up. Like my period when I'm wearing cute underwear._

Sophie in her thoughts missed the flash of confusion in Arwen's face before she smoothly set the small smile back on her face.

"Now, I'm under the strict orders of my father to see towards your wellbeing. You can ask me anything, but for now, I would like for you to get some rest. I will give you an infusion to help with the pain and speed up the mending of your wounds. But, I need to see to your personal needs as well. Do you need go to the bathroom?"

Sophie choked on her own spit in her surprise. "Use the bathroom? I can go by myself! Um, but where do I go?"

Arwen grinned, letting out a sweet chuckle. "I am under strict orders to not let you out of bed and interfere with the delicate set of your leg as it is in the beginning stages of healing, unless for using the bathroom. I have to help you. As you cannot walk, you would use a bedpan. I know you are embarrassed, but I have been healing for hundreds upon hundreds of years and this is not new to me. Do not be embarrassed, as this is necessary regardless. Will you let me help you so you do not further injure yourself?"

Sophie knew there was no getting out of it. Eventually she would need to go to the bathroom, and she'd rather go verses soiling herself, as mortifying as it was. Sophie sighed and relented, putting her poker face on, trying to disconnect as much as she could. She out her pride on the back shelf and let Arwen help her.

After it was said and done, Sophie was exhausted, even doing the smallest minimal tasks. Plus, the movement even using the bathroom made her whole body ache with a deep throbbing that would not relent. She took the cup Arwen offered, gulping it down, the vile flavor assaulting her taste buds and she slightly gagged forcing it down. The taste got old quickly and she wished there was an easier way for pain relief besides the medicine that was like licking the bottom of a sewer.

As the medicine kicked in, and the drowsiness crept in, clouding her senses, the last thing Sophie noticed was mister stick up his ass, or Lord Glorfindel as Arwen called him, coming to stand beside Arwen and gazing at Sophie, before her eyes shut. She whispered, halfway asleep and not entirely lucid, "I hope that man with the missing finger doesn't come again."

She drifted off, while Arwen and Glorfindel looked on with their mouths agape. Glorfindel furiously whispered to Arwen before turning and stalking out the room, his golden hair flying behind him in his hurry.


	6. Recovery

**Hi, my readers. I as able to post a chapter sooner than expected. The next is in revision and being edited by my wonderful beta!**

Sophie drifted awake to the sound of a body of water gurgling as it moved, and the brushing of plants in a light breeze that tickled her face. She opened her eyes and warily sat up, only to find herself in the same place she was when she first met Ohan. She searched for him, but the glade was empty. Sophie hoisted herself up, and sat at the gazebo, closing her eyes. Every time she came here, despite her tumultuous journey, it made her feel at peace. She exhaled and inhaled, her breath becoming a controlled pattern. She jumped when the air near her moved, and she opened her eyes with a jerk to see Ohan staring at her, his eyes conveying his amusement. She laid a hand on her fast beating heart. "You scared me! Why are you so quiet?!"

His lips curved upwards and he chuckled, before taking a seat next to her. "We have been watching you, Sophie, and decided a slight change of course. We could sense the disorder and fear in one of your dreams, and felt an aura we have not sensed in quite a long time. Do you know what or who it was?"

She fought with herself about telling him, not completely trusting Ohan, but gave in with her need to confess to someone what had happened. Sophie relayed to him what had happened, her voice shaking and cracking on some parts. When she finished, and mentioned the end, Ohan sat up stiffly, his face showing a manner of alarm. Sophie felt the fear growing in her chest at his reaction, and she managed to choke out, "What? Who was he?!"

Ohan's face was stormy at this, and he took one of her hands in his. "His name is Sauron. He was once one of the Mair, good and quite whole. He was taken under the influence of a Valar, Melkor, who twisted him into a pawn for his bid at power. He was extended a chance at redemption, only to refuse and betray us. It took a whole storm of us to assure his defeat." Ohan's voice grew stony and he spat out the last words, his disgust palpable. "Our losses were great. For us, we spend a time in what would be equivalent with a waiting room. Once someone accepts the terms of their death and is at peace, they are released from the halls to walk upon our blessed realm once again. However, the elves who were destroyed at the hands of Melkor grew twisted and evil, their once pure souls tainted with the darkness, and unable to be released from the halls. They will never be able to walk upon the blessed realm again until the malice can be removed. Sauron has done the same in Middle Earth. He turned innocent men and elves into cruel monsters. He deceived them with promises of power and riches, only to transform them into hulking, ugly, disgusting beings, hell-bent on causing the most destruction and discord they can. He has captured women, human and elven alike, and used them for his own bidding, letting orc lieutenants rape them and breed them. Sauron is a menace and while not as powerful as his master, he still holds potential to cause utter destruction if he grows powerful enough. The void in which Melkor has been sealed is weakening, and eventually there will be a time when we will have to face him again. Sauron's aim is to further that weakness and expedite his return."

Sophie sat, open mouthed, and a cold chill snaked down her spine. _The man in my dream was Sauron? Why me? Fuck my life, I swear._ She shuddered at the reminder of her dream, and looked at Ohan, who's gaze was hard. He softened once he saw Sophie's stricken expression.

"I believe the best course of action is to confide in one of the elven leaders on Middle Earth. He is wise and powerful in his own right. His name is Elrond. Let him know what we have told you and how you have gotten here."

"Won't he think I'm off my rocker?"

Ohan paused before responding. "We will take care of that. Dreams are a powerful thing, Sophie. Be wary of who comes to you in dreams. Do not come close to any force of Sauron. He will want to use you for his own goals and will stop at no amount of torture to do so. We will be watching and guiding, Sophie. Do not lose hope. When all hope seems lost, look for the golden flowers."

 _Golden flowers like in the dream, again? What does he mean?_

Before she could ask him, Sophie was taken rudely out of her dream by loud voices around her. She forced her heavy eyes open, itchy and sleep swollen as they were. Her wrist burned like it had been doused in gasoline and lit on fire _. I know I'm going to be in the wrong side of the bed today. I feel so irritated and ready to know what the fuck is going on. Why are these people talking so loud?!_ The toll on her mental health was fraying an already thin line and she knew a breakdown would be in the near future.

Sophie was alone in the room, and could easily overhear a conversation in the hall outside the door.

"She's sleeping, stop telling me to be quiet. I want to know who she is and why Glorfindel looked to be in such a tizzy!"

The voice grew higher and higher, and subsequently more annoying. Sophie heard a boot being stomped on the floor.

"You know you're his one and only," the other female voice soothed.

"I don't like when anyone makes him angry! Plus, he isn't looking at me, but at her! I want to see why he keeps looking at her!"

 _Tsch, petty girls. I don't want Mister Uptight anyway. She can fuck off with that attitude, and he can, too._ Sophie huffed, letting out an involuntary groan at the ache that erupted. The voices grew quiet at a stern voice firmly scolding them.

"Elenor, I would appreciate it if you would kindly lower your voice so near the healing halls. If you do not have a purpose here, please go chat somewhere else."

"My apologies, Lord Elrond. I just wanted to help out, if you had a need for assistance."

"You have never expressed an interest previously," he replied calmly. "If you would like, we can discuss this at a later time. Now, if you would please step away from the door, I have a patient to attend to."

The door knob turned after that last statement and a tall, broad male elf entered the room. He seemed to be built different from the other elves she had seen, with a more solid structure, but still very impressive in height. His hair was the color of ink, and flowed down his back, curling ever so slightly at the ends. Once she looked at his face, she saw serious but calm grey eyes observing her. His brows were heavyset, the same color as his hair. His face was different from the other elves as well, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He portrayed a deep sense of wisdom, even standing there.

"Hello, Sophie. I understand my daughter made you comfortable when you awoke and explained I would need to speak to you once you were settled. I would normally wait, but I have had circumstances forcing my hand-" his lilting, steady voice was interrupted by Arwen arriving, coming to stand beside the man. A warm smile spread on her face once she realized Sophie was awake.

"Sophie, this is my father Lord Elrond. He would like to speak with you regarding your situation, if you are it and not in too much pain." She spoke gently and cautiously as if speaking to a wary animal.

Sophie attempted to push herself up, but stopped, freezing in place once Elrond approached her, putting a large, gentle hand on her good shoulder.

"Please, if you must, do not get up on your own, ask for assistance, as there are often healers making their rounds. If you try to get up on your own and your bone resets, I would have to set it all over again, or if you pulled at your stitches in sudden movement, that will only prolong your recovery time, and enhance the pain you have to endure."

He leveled her with a stern look, before helping her up slowly, placing fluffy pillows behind her back. She winced at the movement, her shoulder voicing its displeasure.

He watched her reaction and laid his warm hand ever so slightly on her injured shoulder. Heat radiated from his hand, warming and taking the pain from her shoulder down to slight throbbing.

"I will give you something for relief from pain after we have spoken, and lay you in a healing rest as well. Now, it has been brought to my attention the unusual way you were found. If you will, explain to me what happened, and why I sense such a strong pequilarity about you."

Sophie sat in contemplation, and suddenly it dawned on her. _This is the man that Ohan told me about! I_ _ **can**_ _tell him, but how do I seem not insane?_ Sophie spoke, her voice soft and uncertain. She spoke of her traveling, using a different mode than they would be used to, and paused several times to try and convey the major differences, and just how high and fast a plane could go, compared to using horses. She paused when he sat down beside her bed, in the chair Arwen vacated when she left earlier. Arwen also took the opportunity to sit on the edge of her bed, near Sophie's head and held on to her hand. Sophie almost pulled away but stopped herself, allowing the comforting touch.

She hesitated, considering the words she would continue with. Elrond did not break eye contact as she started and explained the crash, the high rate of speed, the devastating assumed carnage and the injuries she had. In addition to the large gash she had on her calf, Sophia learned that her ankle was also cracked - a hairline fracture, rather than completely shattered.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself before she moved onto the dreams. Elrond and Arwen stiffened slightly, their eyes becoming more intense as she described Ohan, and their conversations. She faltered, fear and curiosity blooming in her chest when she caught a shared look between Elrond and Arwen. _Uh… did I do something wrong?_

Noticing the falter in her speech, Arwen tightened her grip on Sophie's hand, and gave her an encouraging smile. Sophie peeked at Elrond, who's face softened at her timid glance and gave her an encouraging nod. Sophie had been talking for quite some time and wavered slightly in place, her body not used to sitting up.

Elrond rose and walked into the hallway, his voice muffled beyond the door before returning.

"I have requested some food for you. Since your stomach is not used to normal food after being in and out of rest, you must take it easy. No food rich in spices, only either soft food or soup." He turned to a table set in the corner with a pitcher and poured Sophie some water. She gulped down the water, her drowsiness clearing slightly as she drank, and gave him a soft thank you.

Sophie resumed her tale, starting at when she met the elves, and getting to Lord Glorfindel her tone hardened.

Arwen hid a smile behind her hand at Sophie's tone. "You must not take any harsh or rude words he says to heart, Sophie. He has lost much, and only wants to protect those he loves and the place he loves. He is tough, but is also very wise and kind, once you get past that. He is the captain of Imraldis and burdened with the duty of protecting it, which is no small order."

Elrond nodded in affirmation before Sophie blushed in embarrassment, ducking her head.

Arwen patted her hand. "He does give off that reaction, do not be embarrassed. Now, what happened next?"

She resumed, skimming over the travel and into the most terrifying ordeal yet. Her dream with who she knew now as Sauron. Elrond and Arwen both sat ramrod straight at the mention of him. Arwen grew pale, her gaze hard. Sophie turned to Elrond. His face was like thunder, his brows furrowed, his gaze like stone, his eyes glinting. Sophie trembled, remembering both Sauron's evil laced aura and his malicious intent towards her. She didn't know his intentions towards her, and she didn't care to find out.

Elrond leveled a stare at her, and if looks could kill, she'd be dead. At her reaction he reached out and took her hand from Arwen. His palms were calloused, and her hand was easily enveloped in his. "Sophie I want you to understand that Sauron is pure evil and will do anything to get what he wants. If you ever have any other contact within your dreams, let me know immediately. There is a reason he has fixed his attention on you, and I fear for his reasons."

Sophie managed to stutter out about him grabbing her wrist and how it burned like fire and Elrond reached for her injured arm, guiding the wrist gently away from her sling. Once he moved her sleeve aside, Sophie recoiled at the sight. Angry, blistered welts encircled her wrist in the imprint of his hand, one finger noticeably missing. Once Elrond ran a gentle finger over the burn, they both jerked as if shocked and Sophie let out a cry of pain as the pain in her wrist ran anew, flaring to life. Thankfully, Elrond had kept the grip on her wrist, keeping her from jostling her injuries in the process. She let out a whimper, the pain radiating up her entire arm, making her blood feel as if it was boiling. Elrond moved into action, as Arwen held her arm in place, striding over to the cabinet set on the side. He grabbed a few containers, setting them on the bedside table and sat beside Sophie. He took a glob of a light green cream, slathering it on her burns. He spoke as he did this, his voice calm and soothing. "This is a local anesthetic. It will help with the burning and numb the area." As it sunk into her skin, the nerve overload gradually lessened and she slumped in relief, swaying in place, the room tilting.

Elrond managed to persuade her to sip on a warm brew, Sophie so exhausted she didn't even register the taste. He leaned over her, cradling her face within his hands, and stroked her brow while whispering, "Sleep, we will talk more when you awake once again."

Sophie's eyes slowly closed, the darkness welcoming her, Elrond's voice drifting through her, ghosting through her mind like smoke in the wind. "Do not let the darkness take you. May light be with you." The pain was but an aforementioned thought in this sleep, a strange feeling of peace washing over her, making her feel as if nothing would reach her here.


	7. Poison

**Hello my readers! I feel like I am saying sorry about the delays all too often. I had surgery/biopsies and got results they caught it pre-cancerous, I've been recovering since then. Something always seems to pop up, including the dreaded writer's block. I am not totally satisfied with this chapter ya'll so bear with me. As always enjoy and review. Reviews are a balm for my soul.**

She awoke to a familiar voice. Trying to groggily place it, Sophie shifted through her thoughts, her brain slow to respond. Her body felt heavy, but with less pain than she had remembered since she arrived. Sophie managed to force her eyes open when the voice clicked in her brain and she made the connection. Sophie was greeted with Arwen and Aundimel standing beside one another chatting, and both turned their heads to Sophie as she rustled the sheets in her awakening.

"Sophie!" Aundimel sounded pleasantly surprised, and greeted Sophie with a glide over to her bed and a brushing of fingers over her cheek. She sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a once over. "You are looking so much better! How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Your skin isn't so pale as before." Aundimel wisely chose not to mention the telltale signs of recent severe injuries. Sophie's face was just a bit slimmer than before, and her hair was beyond being classified as bedhead. Her eyes were still slightly unfocused, and Aundimel could tell by the clenching of her jaw that Sophie was still feeling the extent of her injuries.

Sophie's stomach emitted a loud rumbling, echoing through the room, sounding very much like a bear growling. She blushed, knowing by the chuckles both Arwen and Aundimel gave that they had heard it.

Aundimel left with a brisk, "Let me go procure you some food," while Arwen helped her to use the bathroom.

Aundimel came and went with food, rubbing Sophie's shoulder for a moment before leaving, throwing over her shoulder as she left that she'd see Sophie soon.

Sophie chewed and ate quietly, forcing herself to pace her intake of food. The smell of simple chicken broth and soft fruit was heavenly to her. Sophie's thoughts drifted as she ate, with Arwen standing at the window, her hands resting in the windowsill.

 _It doesn't get any easier, honestly to let Arwen help me with the simplest tasks, especially going to the bathroom. I'd rather push it away and avoid it, if I was able._ _ **Damn this. Damn everything.**_ To her mortification, Sophie felt tears gathering in her eyes, and she gritted her teeth. Turning her head away from Arwen's wise eyes, Sophie attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. Her chin wobbled and she clenched her teeth together harder, forcing the embarrassment off her face, and trying so desperately not to cry, to show any more weakness than she already had. Sophie so desperately wanted to go back to what was familiar, what she knew.

 _All I know is I am around gorgeous elves,_ _ **elves**_ _for goodness sakes; I can't use the bathroom by myself; my body hurts;_ _ **I'm so tired of hurting…**_ _I want Mom, I even want my sister. I'm being visited in dreams by a psycho who is the epitome of evil here, and an angel-like elf who proclaims something about golden flowers. I just want things to be_ _ **normal.**_ Sophie met Arwen's knowing eyes as she walked over and burst promptly into tears. Her shoulders shook, and with every sob wracking her body came pain. Her leg, her shoulder, the multitude of bruises half healed along her body, they all rebelled against movement, which only made her wail harder. Sophie lost herself to her tears, becoming an incoherent mess.

Arwen held her tightly as she wept, stroking her hair. As her cries quieted, Arwen managed the get her to drink another vile brew, before gently helping her lay back down. She sat by Sophie, stroking her hair while she started to sing. Sophie's eyes drifted closed as a door opened. Sophie could not muster any more energy to bother finding out who it was. She slumbered, to dream of nothing. There would be no sweet glades, or mountains of ash and barren wastelands. This sleep brought oblivion, and Sophie was grateful.

Sophie woke to eat and then was put into a healing sleep each time, a pattern that lasted several days. Elrond sat with her one day, his face kind, and once examined proclaimed her fit to finally get out of bed. He leveled her with a stern look and told her to take it easy, and if she ended up setting back the healing process he'd have no choice but to put her in a healing sleep until she was fully healed.

Sophie nodded quickly and used his support to finally stand. Her legs trembled with the exertion and Sophie quickly sat, embarrassed and frustrated.

Elrond, noticing her reaction, laid his hand on her shoulder and said soothingly, "It will take some time to strengthen your muscles to what they once were, and scattered meals are the culprit. You have been resting for more than a week and a few days since you arrived. Walk for a few minutes in this room, first. I will send Aundimel to assist you, and will check up on your progress. I am glad to see you returning back to health. Do not overtax yourself." His eyes were kind, his voice calm.

Sophie peered at him for a moment, before inwardly gasping. _That's what I was trying to put my finger on. Instead of looking perfect like the other elves, he has a face that seems stuck in time. He has more weight on his face. Like he has seen too much in his time. Sophie was struck with a pang of sadness for the elven leader._ She gratefully thanked him, her voice soft. He left with a light pat to her shoulder and a pleasant smile.

Sophie sat in silence, mulling over her recent conversations, one in particular nagging her, from a few days prior.

 _Elrond sat on the edge of her bed after checking her injuries, and assuring herself she was on the mend, slowly but surely._

 _She interlaced her fingers, looking down at them, instead of meeting his eyes. He really did have eyes that seemed to know her innermost thoughts and made her uncomfortable meeting him head on. Elrond had an air of unmistakable authority, an aura that was seemingly effortless._

 _He spoke, low and quiet, like one would with a startled foal. "Sophie, I have enquired about letting you return back home, if that is your wish. Long have I searched for any answers about where you appeared from, to no avail. The Lady Galadriel and I have both come to a conclusion that the event that brought you here can not be replicated to return you back home. It is my hope that you will feel comfortable here, and in time think of this as your home._

 _Sophie had cried when, long and heard at the thought of leaving her few friends and family. The 21st society she had not taken in appreciation, the ease at which life was. Here, it seemed everyone had to work so much harder at everyday life and Sophie didn't know if she would be able to adjust. Elrond sat with her, until her tears had subsided and she had fallen asleep in grief and emotional exhaustion._

She was grateful for everyone's kindness but she still had no idea what was really going on, even Elrond mystified at what had exactly brought her here. She felt stifled, trapped in this room, needing to get up and move, whether it was to a bench outside, or even out of her bed. The news only threw Sophie down even deeper and she could feel her irritation building. Sophie blinked tears out of her eyes, and willed the lump in her throat to cease, smothering her feelings.

Sophie was interrupted by Aundimel strolling in with an armful of cloth and bottles. She cheerfully told Sophie that she would help her bathe and opened a door set in the far corner away from the entrance that Sophie hadn't noticed before. Sophie could hear the sounds of water running and cloth rustling before Aundimel helped her off the bed. Sophie timidly leaned on Aundimel after attempting to take a few steps without support. She ended up heavily relying on Aundimel as her injured leg still could not support her but for a light bit here and there.

Sophie took a deep, gratifying breath at the lavender and minty steam that wafted through once the door was opened. She limped over to the waiting tub. Sophie abandoned all sense of propriety and eagerly entered the bath, sighing at the heat that quickly soothed her muscles. The stitched wounds burned coming in contact with the water but eventually dulled. Sophie laid back in the tub at Aundimel's urging.

"This water is infused with an herbal mixture to both cleanse wounds and soothe them. It is used with every patient if they are at risk for infection. Elves generally do not run a high risk for infection due to the nature of our bodies, but we take the proper precautions regardless. I have seen many a time an infection carry off elf and human alike if it becomes out of control. There are some instances even Lord Elrond can not save someone if too far gone."

Sophie listened with rapt attention, distracting her as Aundimel gently bathed her, showing extra heedfulness to her shoulder and leg. Aundimel helped her out of the tub and carefully towelled her down before helping her dress, easing the soft tunic over her head and weaving through her bad arm, avoiding the hard cast.

"How do you set a break and make sure it stays in the proper place?" Sophie asked curiously as Aundimel finished dressing her and sat Sophie down to brush her hair.

"We use a sweet, thick, herbal resin. First we wrap it in cotton, for comfort. Then we set the resin, which takes half an hour or so to harden. Finally, we seal the outside with a paste very similar to the resin. This makes it water resistant so patients can take baths and such. Your leg brace we took off before you awoke to air the stitches. Lord Elrond's healing sleep does much to enhance healing time, coupled with the elven healing prowess.

Sophie nodded, taking the information in stride. "How much longer until I am fully healed?" Sophie eagerly asked, hopeful for a positive answer.

Aundimel finished the simple braid in Sophie's hair before replying. "It depends if you do anything to set back your progress. With shoulder injuries it is easy to accidentally jostle it, since the shoulder is used in many movements. The leg is easier because it can rest, but the muscles will become weak so the buildup of necessary strength to walk is required. The arm as well, since it is constantly in motion even while in the brace. You will need to train your muscles once again. Once you do, that will be near the end of your recovery. Do not overtax yourself, Sophie. I have been tasked, along with Arwen, to aid in your recovery." Aundimel laid one of her hands on Sophie's good shoulder. She guided Sophie back to her bed, checking the healing of her injuries. Sophie finally could see the extent of her leg injury. The skin around the stitches was a light red, and she counted at least 12 stitches. Her ankle was bruised a deep splotchy purple, and slightly swollen. Random bruises dotted her legs, some a faded green/yellow, almost fully healed, while others were still a dark purple.

Aundimel ran her cool hands down Sophie's shoulder and Sophie flinched when she reached a particularly sore spot. She tested the seal on the brace around her mid arm, and then turned to her leg.

Steeling herself as Aundimel ran her hands around her ankle, she tensed, ignoring the pain resulting from the movement. A minty, cool, green lotion was slathered over her stitches and a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye caught Sophie's attention. She turned to see a bouquet of lavender flowers tied to the headboard. Sophie took a deep whiff, enjoying the soothing smell.

It slowly lulled her into dozing, and then to a full blown sleep.

Sleeping, waking, eating, attempting to walk, and strengthening her legs was all Sophie did for the next week, slowly building herself up to normal. Her wounds healed, but the imprints of fingers on her wrist did not disappear. It perplexed Aundimel, and Elrond as well once he came to check up on her injuries.

"It bears the mark of darkness, and I can sense a poison from it, reducing the ability to heal a small area, such as your wrist. While not life threatening, the poison is really meant for prolonged torture." Elrond was able to identify the exact poison once he took a small sample of blood, and mixed it with a selection of herbs, one after another until one finally was successful. The mixture of blood and herbs darkened on contact, turning into black once mixed. He turned to her and realized the distressing message that the poison shown reacting was a

As the days passed, Sophie slowly healed, and grew stronger. The terrible dreams that plagued her grew fewer and fewer in between and she never saw Sauron in any. She had a feeling deep in her gut that he was searching for something, but she always felt a lingering sense of being watched, as if there was one eye on her at all times. Ohan and his beautiful garden didn't procure an appearance either.

The poison on her wrist was able to be purged, slowly and painfully but it was finally nearly gone, with a few lingering bouts of weakness and fatigue. Her injuries were well on the mend, and for the first time since being here Sophie felt as if things were looking up. She never could really breach into the elven society, being as she was holed up in bed most of the time. Arwen came to visit, sweet and calming, she left the shutters open for a cool breeze to flow through, and Sophie even got to see Aundimel, and talk between the few for a bit. Whenever Sophie got the occasional chance to sit outside on a padded chaise lounge on the balcony outside her room, she watched everyone milling about. It seemed like everyone had a purpose, a reason to get up everyday.

Where is my purpose? Why was I put here? **What makes me so special?**


	8. Golden

**Hi my dutiful readers. Sorry for a long, long wait. RL gets in the way. Hopefully with summer coming there will be more time to write!**

Arwen escorted her outside one balmy early morning, chatting about how the air would do her some good. "You seem to be healing quite nicely, Sophie. I have had a chat with my father about what you could do here. What were your hobbies or talents back where you lived?"

"I… I loved to help others. Back where I was, I was going to school for the study of the environment, the world around me. How it worked, how a species survives, the inner workings of the ecosystem. Humans, they are incredibly destructive and uncaring to what they were killing. In my place, we have had many different species wiped out due to land clearing, pollution, overhunting, even illegally trading and selling parts of an animal for monetary gain. My studies were how to stop a species from being wiped out, and to build up their numbers again." Sophie finished her sentence with a pang of homesickness, a slowly growing gnaw in her stomach.

Arwen continued slowly walking beside her on one of the upper halls. "So, you conserve species, correct? And have an affinity for animals?"

Sophie nodded. "Always, I have been drawn to animals since I was small. I haven't been drawn as much to people though. People I feel have ulterior motives whether malicious or just to gain the upper hand. Only a few I trust, others are just acquaintances. Animals are much more pure in their intentions, they have nothing to gain from me but love and companionship."

Arwen grinned and lightly clapped her on the shoulder. "We should get along splendidly. I feel your approaches to people are a breath of fresh air as some humans and even elves aren't willing to speak so openly. Now, I would request that you sit and catch your breath for a few moments." Arwen led her to a wooden bench by a wall, the arms laid with the same beautiful curling etches as many of the furniture. The cloth seat was a beautiful light green, and looked plush and comfortable.

Sophie was grateful Arwen noticed she was beginning to tire as she didn't want to admit that to her companion. "Do you have animals around here like dogs or cats? I have not noticed any while being here."

Arwen glanced at her before replying. "We do have a wide range of animals as Rivendell is a Haven for creatures and beings alike. However, many of our animals are kept away from the healing wing as we often have severe or life threatening injuries from battles outside our borders, and even human illness. To prevent any contamination we keep them away except for a select few that have proved beneficial to recovery, and are sure to not cause any setbacks in recoveries."

Sophie nodded eagerly. "Animals are a great therapy, where I come from, whether mental or physical. Animals such as dogs, or even miniature horses can be trained to assist humans if they have a disability that requires assistance. They can sense oncoming seizures, fetch medication, assist in mobility, help with anxiety or PTSD attacks, and even perform deep pressure therapy!" Sophie finished breathless but eager to explain about service dogs to Arwen.

"PTSD? What is that?" Arwen curiously replied.

 _Ahhhh. It figures that word wasn't invented yet. I'm sure the disorder is still relevant here._ "PTSD stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It is a disorder that has triggers to past events such as battles, rape, or generally traumatic events. If a person from war hears a loud bang, such as what they heard in battle, it will immerse them psychologically in the past, even though they are still in the present. It has led soldiers or warriors to hurt themselves or someone else. It is not their fault, and there are treatments to utilize to either lessen the reactions or bring them to the present. Left untreated it is potentially very dangerous. Often they wake from night sweats, terrified of the same recurrent nightmares of the experience. It is very damaging to the soul."

Recognition flashed through Arwen's eyes. "There is such a disorder to us, also. Even to elves we can suffer from this. While it seems to affect humans more, we are less likely to lash out at one another in fear. I believe our treatments are much more effective because we go to the root of the issue, the damaging memory. Elves, particularly my father have studies into both the elven and human minds. Even though we are much less likely jump to war against a force, such as orcs or Sauron's, we are no less fierce and willing to fight for one another. Our souls, or fea may be different but our hearts are one the same. We may end up in different places when we pass but to protect our own is universal."

Sophie nodded, weariness beginning to weigh on her. She felt guilty for not thinking of her sister, or family recently, so caught up in recovering and learning about her new surroundings.

Arwen, sensing her weariness, led her from the bench slowly back to her room in the healing wing. As they were almost inside the main entrance, Glorfindel strode out, looking as usual like the epitome of a leader, face serious. "My lady Arwen, your father has asked for you."

Arwen nodded, and gestured to Sophie leaning on her side. "I will lead Sophie to her room, and then go to father."

"He demands your presence immediately, Arwen. There is an issue with one of our guests. I will guide Sophie to her room in your stead."

Arwen gently led Sophie to Glorfindel, running her hand down Sophie's arm in a quiet gesture of an apology before dashing off.

 _Oh man, please let me rest without falling or doing anything stupid. He is so gorgeous, but such a dutiful asshole._ Glorfindel stiffly led her to her room, opening the door to her freshly cleaned room. The flowers above her bed had been replaced and a pitcher of water lay by her reach on the bedside. She was able to detach herself from him with a quiet sigh of relief once she was able to sit on the bed. As fast as she was progressing healing, she still had constant aches and pains, particularly when she overexerted herself. Recovering was draining, particularly when she was attempting to figure her way around, and learn new faces.

A small part of Sophie enjoyed the slight look of discomfort across his face, before replacing with a careful neutral mask. She knew he did not trust her, as was his duty, but he could not just leave her, especially when he gave Arwen his word to assist her.. She knew his cold politeness was purely out of manners, not his actual feelings. "Thank you, my Lord, for assist.. assisting me," Sophie stuttered, feeling very intimidated by the blond warrior, his mere presence was enough to subdue her without Arwen or Aundimel as a buffer.

He inclined his head before replying, "It was my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me." He stiffly turned and strode off, firmly closing the door behind him.

As soon as that door closed, Sophie slumped and carefully edged off her clothes before grabbing a pair of pajamas in the bedside drawer. These were such simpler than some of the clothes the elves were in. The shirt and pants matched, a soft cream with a drawstring waistband. It was obvious these were for the more human-like figures of the guests. Sophie has seen the elven equivalent, a much longer version, which clearly didn't fit Sophie's height at 5'4. She breathed a sign of comfort as the soft bed, warm comforter, and comfortable clothes along with the light scent of lavender pulled her to sleep.

Sophie was abruptly pulled awake by a piercing scream. She bolted up and looked around in horror as the barren landscape was revealed. The screams continued off to her right, increasing in intensity. _NO NO NO NO!_ Sophie panicked, automatically drawing her hands to her head, bunching her hair between her fingers. The screams changed pitch, the name coming into focus.

"Sophie! Sophie! He told me you are here! Please! Please, Sophie, help me! He told me you are the only one who can make him stop! Sophie, help me!"

Sophie's heart sank as she recognized the voice. _Libby?! How?_ She immediately scrambled off in the general direction of the screams, the dead grass crunching underneath her feet, the ground strangely warm. Her instincts screamed for her to run the other way, while her heart led her to the source of commotion. Sophie felt as if every sense in her body was tingling, alert and ready to bolt if needed. She attempted to take deep breaths, willing her body to calm, as her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest. She slowly creeped up, trying to find a vantage point without revealing herself. Sophie did not get far before a familiar voice reached out, rooting her to the spot in pure terror.

"So glad you could join us, Sophie of the void. Come forth and view this beauty," The voice sarcastically mocked.

Sophie edged closer slowly and cautiously, the air around her getting heavy and harder to breathe. She finally came to the edge of the dead, brittle grass. Sophie had to forcefully brace herself not to outright scream at the sight before her. Blood coated the clearing, and in the middle, tied to a gnarled, black tree was her sister. Libby was nearly unrecognizable, her face and body bloodied and bruised. She was naked, barbed ties cutting into her wrists and ankles. Sophie flashed over to her sister, glancing around wildly, trying to place that familiar voice. She grasped Libby on both sides of her face and shook her, willing signs of life, even the screaming earlier would suffice. Sophie looked around for anything to cut the ties off her, and get her to safety. As Sophie stood to find anything sharp, she was firmly grasped by the wrist. She jumped before looking down and seeing that Libby was the one that grabbed her. She breathed a sigh of relief and knelt before Libby. "Libs! What happened?! Where have you been?" Sophie breathlessly forced the words out, giving her sister a once over and recoiling when Libby wrenched her eyes open.

Libby's eyes were swimming with tears and looked at Sophie with such hate and distrust it made Sophie feel physically sick. Libby spat on the ground in front of Sophie's feet. "He told me it was all your fault. He didn't want to hurt me, but you left him no choice. Sophie, why? Why couldn't you just give him what he wanted? You little bitch, I'm ashamed you are my sister." Libby clenched her wrist with inhuman force and grinned, blood staining her once beautiful smile. "You will see, little sister. They're coming."

With that statement, much to Sophie's bewilderment and horror, her sister disappeared from her very eyes. Someone grabbed her from behind and put her in a chokehold. Time pressed on as the grip tightened and Sophie's vision narrowed. The offending arm pressed against her neck, was so hot, intensifying the ache from her chest at the need for air. In a single move, as she felt blackness press on her, she was thrown forward, colliding with the tree, where just a few minutes before, Libby had lain.

Sophie's vision swam as her head made contact with the tree. Sharp claws pricked her arms, where they held her in an ironclad grip. When her vision cleared, she was face to face with Sauron himself. Sophie was rooted to the spot in panic, her vision narrowing, and the edges of her vision becoming black. She tried taking deep breaths, but only succeeded in short pants.

"So, Sophie of the void, we meet again. Those protectors of yours attempted to shield you from my mind, but they have lost." Sauron released her, only to walk around her, like a predator circling its prey. His face was stretched in a wide, grotesque grin, teeth pointed razor sharp, visible from the shadows of his black hood. His orange, piercing eyes bored holes through her, and if looks could kill, she would be six feet under. He ran his hands through her hair, nails scratching her scalp as Sophie remained rooted to the spot, her heart pounding.

She wanted to run, to get away. Her mind screamed at her to GO but her body refused to follow. His eyes trapped her, willing her to stay still, complacent to his demands. The more she was unable to break eye contact, the deeper she fell under his spell.

He stroked her face with the tip of his claws, leaving stinging lines behind. For several slow minutes he stood in front of her, face still grinning, as she trembled like a leaf in the wind. "You are like a little fledgling, Sophie of the void. One little nudge out the nest before you can spread your wings, and down you go. Many predators like little birds, easy prey they are. So young, so defenseless, so foolish, so-."

He stopped mid sentence and glared at a spot behind his shoulder, breaking eye contact, as the air around him burst into tense cackles of energy. "You should not be here, Aman filth," he spat.

Sophia with the breaking of contact was able to lunge away, hitting the ground and crawling away, ignoring the sounds of Sauron cursing. When she turned, a bright light, blinded her. She shielded her eyes as a reflex and once the light subsided she looked up at the figure now standing above her.

Ohan stood, shimmering with an unworldly light, seemingly part of his skin. He crouched beside her, helping her to her feet, as she silently followed his movements.

"How?" She stammered, her mouth dry, tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth.

His eyes softened from a stony fire to envelop her in the warmth, lulling the wild fear in her chest to abate, and the trembles to cease. As she was calming, he spoke. "Sauron once held much power over Middle Earth, before the combined efforts of men and elves were able to drive him back. He seeks to gain that power. Your sister is beyond our grasp, Sophie, and it may be she was meant to. You, however, are chosen. For reasons both beyond my reasoning and place to say. I was assigned as your guardian, and protect you I will. I have tangled with Sauron once before, and he is wise to be wary. I will be here guiding you, as will of the Valar. Now go, I will do all possible in my ability to ensure Sauron will not reach you in your dreams again." He pressed his palm to Sophie's forehead, before she even got a chance to formulate a reply.


End file.
